Colt
Biography Jeffrey '''aka "Colt"' is the second oldest male child of Jessica and Sam Douglas' and one of the starring young ninjas of the ''3 Ninjas films with his older brother, Rocky and younger brother, Tum Tum. Jeffrey becomes "Colt" when their grandfather gives them their ninja names after many summers of karate and ninja training. He quickly takes a liking to his new ninja name understanding the philosophy behind it, and prefers to be called "Colt" rather than his birth name. 3 Ninjas Each year, Samuel and his brothers visit the cabin of their grandfather Mori Shintaro for the summer. Their grandfather is highly skilled in the arts of Ninjitsu, and for years has trained the boys. During their summer, they have very rigorous task in order to learn the art and everything that surrounds it. They perform kata, pad drills, strength and cardio conditioning, blocking, weapons combat and some degrees of sparring. This year, Mori presents the boys with new "Ninja names": and family masks This year, Mori presents the boys with new "Ninja names": Jeffrey becomes "Colt", because he is as fast and free like the spirit of the young wild horse. Meanwhile, the boys’ father, Sam Douglas, leads the FBI on a sting operation against Hugo Snyder , to buy warheads. Snyder escapes because ninjas were in the rafters. On their last day at the cabin, Snyder arrives to test his old master by sending ninjas after him. Defying their grandfather's orders to stay in the house, the boys fight a few of the ninjas. After they are victorious, Snyder threatens Mori and his family’s lives if he does not get Douglas off his back; he also threatens to rip out his heart if he does not. Mori shows the boys one last technique concerning vital areas at which he has them practice for one hour before retunring home. When the boys return home, their father is talking to his partner Jerry. Douglas hates martial arts, despite having married Mori's daughter Jessica, he is not enthusiastic when the boys try to show him what they learned, and more irritated when they explain their Ninja names. Snyder arranges to kidnap the boys and tells Brown to hire his surfer nephew Fester and his friends Hammer and Marcus. The next morning as the boys ride their bicycles to school, Fester and his crew fail to grab them. Emily becomes separated from the boys and has her bike stolen by bullies. She becomes mad at Rocky for showing off and walks the rest of the way to school. At recess, while playing Colt passes the ball to a clumsy playmate whom doesn't catch the ball, and ends up in the hands of the Main Bully with Darren by his side. Colt and Rocky challenge the bullies to a game of basketball. If they won, they get the ball and Emily's bike back, and if they lose the bullies claim their bikes. Giving the bullies a 9-point lead they effortlessly win Emily's bike back. Meanwhile, frustrated Snyder tells Fester and his buddies to get the children before midnight, prompting Brown to aid as backup if needed. The boys are at home with a babysitter when Fester, Marcus and Hammer show up. The kidnappers subdue the babysitter, cream her in the face with a pizza and lock her in a closet. The boys decide if they can take care of Fester and his gang themselves, then their ninja training would be worthwhile. Using booby traps, they weaken the intruders. Colt decided to keep them busy and distracted by hiding and chasing them around a bedroom their mom was painting and renovating the room was dark and solid white. Then to blend in with the rooms surroundings Colt wore his ninja kimono backwards so only the white would show. Also he ruined and defaced his family ninja mask that his grandpa gave to him by spraying painting it solid white and wore a white ball cap backwards. Colt along with his brothers, made a number of homemade spice and pepper bombs and prepared to take on Hammer and Marcus (while Rocky was dealing with Fester all by himself). Then he and Tum tum threw them into the faces of Hammer and Marcus. He and Tum Tum were amazed that they actually worked and the two men with suffering in agony from their eyes burning. Then before the next phase of their plan, colt poured a strong laxative into the large cola that came with the pizzas that Fester and his accomplices brought, as a ruse to be let into the house. Then soon enough, Both Hammer and Marcus got really bad diarrhea and each went to poop in a bathroom. Colt nor Rocky ever encountered Marcus doing his business but Tum tum did. Then Colt encountered Hammer who just finished pooping in his brothers personal bedroom's bathroom. He was grossed out because the odor smelled so horrible and Hammer begged him to at least not hit him in the stomach. So Colt and Rocky elbowed Hammer in the face. and temporarily knocked him out. Eventually the criminals take Emily hostage. Fester, alone with Emily, confronts Colt and Rocky, when Tum-Tum suddenly attacks and Emily subdues Fester. When they free the babysitter, Brown and Rushmore overpower and capture them. Sam, Jessica, and Mori learn from a note Emily gives them that Snyder is responsible. Mori then offers to sneak in and rescue them. Mori slips into Snyder's hideout (which is a large freight ship in dock), while the boys trick their guard and escape. After several confrontations through the ship they come across Rushmore, whom they defeat with Mori’s help. Mori reunites with the boys, as Snyder confronts Mori. Mori is manhandled throughout the fight since Snyder is much younger. When it seems that Snyder is about to win, Mori remembers the jelly beans that Tum Tum had given him for good luck and uses them to gag Snyder. Mori gains the upper-hand and phases Snyder, more or less winning the fight. In frustration, Snyder grabs a gun from one of his subordinates and takes aim at Mori. At that moment, Sam shoots Snyder in the arm from the top of the ship (he and a large SWAT team had surrounded the ship as Snyder and his guards were distracted with the fight against Mori and the boys). As the group is receiving medical aid, the FBI takes Snyder and his men to jail. Sam apologizes to Mori, and tells Jerry to fill out the reports himself because he had a whole family of heroes he needed to take out for pizza. As the boys are over excited how they conquered the night's events, they begin to argue over them, Mori begins to scold them for their lack of discipline which all them remark, "Sorry Grandpa" leading into the ending credits. 3 Ninjas International Version Additionally, in the international version the boys LOSE the basketball challenge and their bikes, so a scene ends the international version of the film in which they fight the bullies to get them back. Emily remarks about Rocky showing off and how they would not be walking if he didn't show off. The bullies come once more, hold them, and deem they have more problems. As much restraint as Rocky tried, the bully keep antagonizing him, until Emily tell Rocky to "Show off". Rocky does a series of arsenal on him an ends in a hook heel kick technique which sens the other bully's running. In the end, they get their bikes back. 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up During a summer the three young Ninja brothers, The Young ninjas, Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum are spending the summer with their grandfather, who is tutoring them in the martial arts. However, there are foul doings afoot -- Jack , an unscrupulous business tycoon, has been dumping toxic waste on a nearby Indian burial ground and keeping the matter quiet with kickbacks to the local police. When the Ninja brothers try to come to the aid of the local Indian tribe, Jack tries to intimidate them and their Native American friends, a plan that only makes the boys more determined to see that justice is done. They defend "Truth, Justice and the American Way", once more - this time, protecting a Native American Village and the rest of society against a Toxic Waste Company. The boys encounter a group assaulting a girl named Jo at a pizza parlour whom they previously saw while venturing into the city passing the desert where the Native American tribes protest about the dumb in the land. After fending off the men, they are praised for their martial arts techniques by the customers, which gives them big heads. Their grandfather hustles them out due to them boasting about the commotion. The Young ninjas were so ecstatic about their abilities that they didn't even recognize Jo wanted to Thank them for helping her. Despite their efforts, they are put to work by Mori and the pizza owner to work off damages, Mori tries to teach them a lesson in humility, but the reference of a flower blooming goes over their heads. The next day, Jo finds them after their grandfather told her they had to clean up for the damages caused. She becomes acquainted with the boys (even the reserved Colt) and later and explains that the men are under the employment of Jack Harding, an industrialist who is illegally dumping toxic contents into the reserve, without proof, they can do nothing. Jo's father,Charlie, had gone to investigate, but had not returned. Colt, who is seemingly attracted to Jo says that they will help. They find Jack's men around in the city and follow them to the city counsel where Jack Harding was making dealings with the city officials for corruption. Returning back to Jo, they mount an escape plan for her father that night. During the confrontation, they rescue Jo's father at which he informs them the disk is in one of the quivers. Returning Jo's father to his homeland, They spend the night celebrating with the tribe and getting thanks for helping them. The Young ninjas become honor warriors deemed by their tribe despite being truly of lineage blood. During the celebration, Jack's Harding invades them once more and a confrontation arises once more, but the tribe fights them back along with the young ninjas and their grandfather having arrived to looking for them. During the next day, Colt presents Jo with a Malibu ninja symbolizing his affections towards her. While Colt converses with Jo, Rocky observes an elder woman speaking to the flowers. He interrogates her in regards to the flowers. She says she is picky them to make medicine for his wounds. After talking to her, he begins to ponder of the meaning of the flower. After that, Jo's mother attempts to take her daughter, Rocky, Colt, Tum Tum to the court hearing, but the group is ambushed by Jack Harding's men and Jo is kidnapped as Jack had planned. As Jo's father appeals for a court date with significant evidence to put Jack out of business for good, undeterred, Jack arranges to have Jo kidnapped and convince her father to falsify his evidence, which he has no other choice due to his daughter's life in question. Rocky and his brothers get information to where Jo is being held and drive out to free her. They return before the court case is dismissed and all of her father's hard work accounts for nothing. After working through a small band of armed men, they find Jo and return her to the court house just before her father turns the real evidence over to Jack he admits his mistake and hands the evidence to the judge who deems the case and shuts down the company producing the waste. Jo looks around for the 'heroes' of the day, but they are nowhere to be found. Rocky realizes Mori's words of what a flower says when it blooms and they return to Mori, sharing that they say that a flower doesn't show off its beauty, it's there for someone to find, and Mori is ecstatic at the realization. 3 Ninjas Kick Back Colt along with his brothers began the story with a rigorious and intensive ninja training session with Colt and his brothers wearing their respective ninja colors and family masks. There we see his mask was now as good as new, possibly the white spray washed right off of it or he was given a brand new one. Planning to go away to Japan with Grandpa is not as easy as Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum had hoped. After expressing their different views on how they want to spend their vacation, Mori becomes concerned that his grandchildren are growing apart, both from himself and from each other. Tum Tum seems to be the only one interested in travelling to Japan, and even then only hopes to go and watch Sumo wrestlers due to the amount of food they are able to consume every day, while Mori intends to return a dagger to the Grand Master at a martial arts tournament that he had won 50 years prior from a boy named Koga. Meanwhile, in Japan a valuable sword goes missing when a thief dressed as a ninja steals it and escapes via hang glider. Back in the United States, the boys experience the pains of growing up at a game; Colt has become impatient and short tempered, and tempted into fights with bullies on the opposing team, while Rocky is too distracted by an atractive teenaged girl named Lisa Di Marino to pitch properly, and Tum Tum's obsession with food causes constant delays in the game. When their troubles come to a head, both teams get into a massive brawl that forces the umpire to delay the game a week, putting a nail in Mori's plans to take the boys to Japan. When they take him to the airport though, a sticker falls off Tum Tum's bag and Sam grabs it by mistake. The boys later discover intruders at Mori's cabin and fend them off, not realizing they were the platinum haired nephew of Koga, Glam and his friends hired to steal the dagger. That night after Mori calls and says a fender bender put him in the hospital, Tum-Tum discovers the bags were mixed up and the boys make arrangements without their parents' knowledge to travel to Japan using a recorded call from Mori. When they arrive, they reveal to him that they have the dagger while Glam and his friends, who were responsible for the fender bender, record Mori's instructions to return the dagger to the Grand Master. Koga punishes them for failing to deliver the dagger three times and formulates his own plan to get it. At the martial arts tournament, Colt dresses as a competitor, but is beaten and by a girl named Miyo who has a passion for baseball, but not the skill. They make a deal where she teaches them to further martial arts and they teach her baseball, which works out beneficial for everyone, and Rocky develops feelings for her. Meanwhile, Mori is kidnapped by Koga's assistant. The Grand Master arrives at Miyo's house, but unlike before he can speak English, and he wears shoes which rouses Tum-Tum's suspicions. Miyo uncovers the deception and alerts them and they all fight off Kouga's men before they too are captured. With the sword and dagger in hand, Koga uses the boys as leverage to make Mori tell him where the fabled cave of gold is hidden. The kids escape after them on hang gliders and reunite with Mori before Koga is able to shoot him. Using what he'd learned for training, Colt blocks Koga's gun with a ball bearing and it backfires causing a cave in. As they escape, Koga leaves the riches behind to save his own life and is grateful to Mori, Miyo and the boys, who realize that they can still make the delayed championship baseball game. At the game, Rocky manages to almost strike out the batter who hits a pop fly to a new player that catches it in her hat, revealing Miyo had joined the team. In the next inning, Rocky and Tum Tum make it on base and Colt strikes a home run to win the championship. To make it seem fair, Colt allows the opposing team pitcher to pick one of the three of them to fight and they pick Miyo, despite Tum Tum warning them that "she's just a girl" they try to attack her before she beats the group up and the screen goes dark. 3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain The brother are towards the end of their summer for their ninja training. After being put to an obstacle course test and failing, Tum Tum overhears Rocky and Colt talking about no longer returning since they are older and have more adult things to do, depressing him. After they return home from their vacation, they meet Amanda (Chelsey Earlywine) when their heads are almost buzzed off when her out-of-control radio-controlled helicopter also broke one of their windows. After making amends, she is invited to Tum Tum's birthday party the following day at Mega Mountain which she accepts. Tum Tum is also very depressed when his favorite action hero Dave Dragon (Hulk Hogan) is set to retire and end his television series due to poor ratings, and even concerns his mother when she offers him food, to which he replies that he says "No thanks Mum, I'm not hungry". The following day, the boys and Amanda are dropped off at Mega Mountain, and Rocky disappoints the group by opting to spend the day with his girlfriend Jennifer rather than spend it with Tum Tum and his wanting to see Dave Dragon who is performing live for his final performance. Colt and Tum Tum both admit the admiration toward him and remember how cool he had been previously. During these goings-on, a master criminal named Mary Ann "Medusa" Rogers, her right-hand man Lothar Zogg, her Jamaican sidekick C.J. , her three idiot nephews Carl, Buelow, and Zed, and a small group of mercenaries infiltrate the park, take over its operations, and attempt to take out Dave after his performance (interrupted by Tum Tum and Colt who seek him out for an autograph). Medusa threatens the park's owner Harry Jacobson to pay her enough money or she will cause accidents on the rides. This causes the police and the FBI led by the boys' father Sam to be called in. After fending off the thugs and rejoining Rocky who had spotted them while away from Jennifer, they wake up Dave and become suspicious as a great deal of the park is closed off and several rides begin to go crazy. Amanda utilizes a hand-held computer and is able to hack out some of the programs. However, Medusa quickly has her access locked out, and suspends a roller coaster train full of people at the top of a loop, threatening Harry with their deaths if he does not pay her a large sum of money. Dave tries to infiltrate their operations, and is captured while Colt, Rocky, Tum Tum, and Amanda continue to evade Medusa's henchmen and her nephews. She manages to have her nephews kidnap Jennifer and use her as bait to keep the kids from interfering by tying her to the roller coaster tracks and threatening to release the train, causing it to run over her. Rocky battles with Lothar when attempting to free her, and causes him to literally bounce out of the park and into the hands of the authorities. Medusa releases the train to race pass by Rocky and Jennifer. She tells him that he saved her and kisses him. Harry then begins to give Medusa the $10 million bag by bag. But as the final bag drops Amanda uses her helicopter to cut it open. Medusa discovers this and grabs her. Rocky meets up with his brothers and they run into Dave. After they inform him about Amanda's capture they all unite to save her. Meanwhile Medusa tells her about her plans for her. She plans to use her as a hostage to escape. Then she will be her personal slave to work off the lost money. Medusa estimates that in 50 years they will be even. The boys are able to defeat many ninjas before they catch up to her. She compliments their skills but then decides to even the odds by shooting the lights out. This gives her ninjas the upper hand because they have night vision goggles. While they are taken care of she gives Amanda a little 'surprise', Instead of being Medusa's slave, she will be blown to bits by a bomb that she leaves behind. The boys manage to overcome their inability to see in the dark (the problem with their obstacle course at the beginning) and save Amanda, but her laptop breaks down and she cannot disarm the bomb she's attached to. Thinking quickly, they attach it to an oxygen tank on rollers and attempt to break its valve to send it away. But despite the boys' skills as ninjas, they lack the physical strength to break the valve. Luckily, Dave arrives and breaks the valve instead. The oxygen tanks send off like a torpedo directly toward Medusa's escape route. The explosion draws the authorities' attention, and they quickly capture her still clutching her bag of money. She pouts and seats herself with it, surrendering to the FBI. Once Medusa and her minions are in jail, the boys also give credit to Dave for helping to save the park when interviewed by the media. Later, they assure Mori that they are not going to give up their summers with him for anything, enjoying learning to be ninjas, and even recruit Amanda to join them next time, an offer she accepts graciously. Personality He is the second oldest of his brothers and deemed to have high energy. He is a skilled martial artist not only possessing incredible speed, flexibility and agility but well balanced power and prides himself on clever tricks in order to trick his enemies. Colt's arsenal is very kick focused, he also uses parkour in his fighting as shown in Knuckle Up when facing off with the bikers and at Mega Mountain during Dave Dragon's show, showing off his superhuman like leaping abilities and even finishing off one of Medusa's cowboy-ninjas with a diving 450-seated senton pro wrestling type move. In having such high energy, he is also impatient, abrupt, sarcastic and even quick tempered which causes him to clash with his brothers on occasion. Many of his personality traits are what makes identical with that of Raphael of the Teenage Mutual Ninja Turtles. In 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up, he gains a love interest towards Jo much to a surprise of his brothers. Colt's flaws have been a lack of self confidence and self control, he is skilled with a katana and like his brothers nun chucks as well. In KickBack he began to struggle with shurikens(ninja stars) but soon remastered the skill, his signature weapon in the final film was ironically and fittingly playing cards that could be used as ninja stars. Colt's trademark color is baby blue, regular blue and navy blue Relationships * Mori Shintaro (Grandfather) * Sam Douglas (Father) * Jessica Douglas (Mother) * Samuel "Rocky" Douglas (Older Brother) * Michael "Tum Tum" Douglas (Younger Brother) * Emily (Friend) * Jo (Romantic interest) * Miyo (Friend) * Main Bully (Enemy) * Darren (Enemy) * Amanda (Admiration) Gallery 1375009_10202171379552042_618235392_n.jpg 1381371_10202171379152032_734870539_n.jpg 39505 104406476283423 660166 n.jpg 41263 106687166055354 5902693 n.jpg 40450 104710322919705 587305 n.jpg 38675 104709859586418 4475254 n.jpg Ninja.jpg 1393633 10202171735720946 72358999 n.jpg 557245 10202171746281210 1096839622 n.jpg 1390636 10202171381632094 659359784 n.jpg 994001 10202171381392088 1222345448 n.jpg 1381741 10202171755481440 51648624 n.jpg 1467273 10202643129265490 386166368 n.jpg Colt.png Notes * Colt is portrayed by Max Elliott Slade in the first three installments of the 3 ninjas films. * He is portrayed by Michael O'Laskey II in the last film, 3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain. * His name "Jeffrey" is likely to be referenced to his mother's "Jessica". In the films, He is shown as the male child that is of closest kinship to his mother. If Jeffrey had been born a female, she would have possibly been named "Jessica". * It is possible that Amanda was becoming Colt's new love interest. In 3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain, Rocky leaves them alone for Jennifer and they both watch Tum Tum at the amusement park and they begin to bond possibly showing the very start of their relationship. * He gets ninja name, "Colt", from his free spirited, swift and clever movements. * He is known for his snarky comments and sarcasm to the degree of a second hand comic relief; the first being Tum Tum. Category:Characters